FACILITIES, EQUIPMENT AND OTHER RESOURCES MOLECULAR PROFILING AND CHARACTERIZATION CORE NORTHWESTERN UNIVERSITY The research enterprise at Northwestern University is distinguished by its ability to define and lead interdisciplinary research. From the University culture of cooperation and collaboration, as laid out in the University's strategic plan, interdisciplinary research is identified as one of Northwestern's hallmarks and a foundation upon which Northwestern will build its future. Laboratory: The Kelleher research team develops next-generation proteomics using whole proteins (i.e., the Top-Down approach) and efficiently translates this frontier approach to Northwestern. The team uses a diversity of commercial and custom sample handling approaches, mass spectrometers and software to apply high performance and cutting-edge proteomics to a variety of cell lines, tissues and mammalian tissues/fluids. The research group has two wet labs equipped with chemical fume hoods, biosafety cabinets, vacuum lines, gas lines, ice machines, four-80C freezers, five -20C freezers, two refrigerators and a walk-in cold room. Further, the group has all of the instruments necessary for producing nano-chromatographic columns as well as equipment and tools for both basic machining and electronic test and measure.